


It was an Accident!

by Tyler_Tucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Sad Ending, Yozora didn’t know better, omg Arisa’s dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_Tucker/pseuds/Tyler_Tucker
Summary: Sometimes, things are your fault by accident.





	It was an Accident!

**Author's Note:**

> not all ocs are mine, payback is a bitch.

Arisa sat there as she was reading a book. In a killing game, boring. Nobody had died yet, and she really didn’t want to. Her friends, Yozora and Mari were too close to her. Especially her one friend, Nova. She was too pure and wonderful to-

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Someone was at her door? Surely it had to be one of her close friends, right? Nobody else really tried to talk to her, but maybe it was someone new for a change! That would be nice, right?

She opened the door.

”Hello, wh-“

She said before getting cut off by the cloth around her mouth. Was she dying? Being used as bait? Kidnapping? She didn’t really know, as everything was starting to go black.....

~~~~~~~~~~

Yozora sat anxiously at breakfast with everyone the next morning. Where was Arisa? She hadn’t seen her since yesterday evening.... 

“Hey, everyone? I’ll be back...”

Yozora said, heading off to look for her red-haired friend. Where could she be? The first place to look was her room. 

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

Yozora knocked strongly on the door, hoping for a response. Nothing. She wasn’t there. Yozora had to look elsewhere.

~~~~~~~

Arisa woke up. She was standing on... a stage. She tried to look around, but couldn’t very well.... She had a noose around her neck? Why? Arisa looked at the main entrance of the auditorium. Was that... a sensor? Presumably, when someone would walk in the door, the sensor would alert the killer, and they could raise up whatever she was attached to, killing her. It doesn’t help that the room had a giant window that you could see the stage from.... it was a bad scenario for her.

~~~~~

Yozora walked down another hallway, she couldn’t find Arisa anywhere. Passing the auditorium, she saw... Arisa? On stage? But why was she signaling her hands to say no? Ignoring that, Yozora walked into the auditorium. 

Arisa froze. Yozora walked in. She was going to die. Yozora was going to watch her die.

”Wait, Yozora, n-“ 

Arisa was suddenly raised into the air by nothing but her neck. After about nearly a minute of struggling, she died. 

Yozora screamed.

~~~~

Sanako ran in with the rest of the guests, she swore she heard Yozora scream. Walking in, she saw Yozora on the floor in a ball, sobbing.

”Yozora.... what’s wrong?” 

Yozora solemnly pointed to the stage, her hand very shaky.

”I-It was a-an accident, I s-swear.”


End file.
